Small utility vehicles, such as John Deere GATOR® utility vehicles or John Deere heavy-duty utility vehicles have an operator station at a front of the vehicle and a cargo area located behind the operator station. Vehicles of this type are in common use since they are highly maneuverable, are equipped to operate over a low speed range, cause minimum turf damage due to their low tire pressures, and are readily adaptable to the use of a variety of special attachments utilized in maintenance or other activities.
Other examples of small utility vehicles or all-terrain vehicles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,004; Des 344,059; Des 347,614; and 5,509,710.
Small utility vehicles and all-terrain vehicles typically have a front bumper to protect the front of the vehicle from low speed impact and/or can be also used to act as a bumper for pushing with the vehicle. Typically these vehicles have a separate front skid plate to protect the front lower portion of the vehicle from impact with rocks or other obstacles.
It is sometimes necessary to attach implements or other attachments to the front of small utility vehicles. Some attachments can be added to current small utility vehicles but with difficulty and which sometimes requires modification to the base vehicle to accept such attachments.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an integrated front bumper and skid plate assembly that could also serve as a structural member of the overall vehicle frame. The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an integrated front bumper and skid plate assembly that could serve as an attaching location for front-mounted vehicle attachments such as a front winch or receiver hitch, tie down rings for tying down the vehicle and/or for vertical slinging, a lift unit for a front implement, a front brush guard, additional front ballast weight, or car carrier tie down hooks.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an integrated front bumper and skid plate assembly that serves as a structural support for a front-mounted implement, particularly as a support for a front-mounted implement coupling assembly.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an integrated front bumper and skid plate assembly that is easily removed to obtain access to mechanical equipment of the vehicle such as a front differential, and steering and cooling components of the vehicle.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing an integrated front bumper and skid plate assembly that is cost effectively manufactured and installed.